Capnography represents a system and method of monitoring and displaying carbon dioxide (CO2) level(s), CO2 waveform(s), and/or other CO2 related parameters, such as End Tidal CO2 (EtCO2), or a concentration or partial pressure of CO2, from an entire inhalation and exhalation respiratory cycle of an individual. A typical capnographic system generates waveforms and numeric values of an individual's respiratory cycle, and may be used to identify adverse ventilation events.
Apnea may be detected using a capnographic system. For example, if a capnograph indicates that no exhaled CO2 is present, then apnea may be present. However, a typical capnographic system is unable to differentiate between types of apnea. Instead, a typical capnographic system is generally only able to indicate that apnea exists. Because the specific type of apnea may not be readily determined through analysis of a capnographic signal or waveform, proper diagnosis and treatment may be hindered.